This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for the discharge of one or more fire extinguishing agent(s). More particularly, the invention relates to a valve opening mechanism suited to the rapid discharge of fire extinguishing agent(s) and other high mass flow applications.
The invention refers to an apparatus used to rapidly disperse extinguishing agents within a confined space such as the crew compartment of a military vehicle following a fire or explosion event. These automatic fire extinguishing systems (AFES) are deployed after the event has been detected, typically using high speed infrared (IR) and/or ultra violet (UV) sensors. The systems comprise a cylinder filled with extinguishing agent, a fast acting valve and nozzle which enables rapid and efficient deployment of agent throughout the vehicle.
The rapid discharge of a fire extinguishing agent into confined areas of vehicles subsequent to an incident (such as a fuel explosion) is known to suppress the adverse effects experienced by the personnel within the vehicle to survivable levels. Some of the criteria used to determine a survivable event include extinguishing the flame and preventing re-flashing; a reduction in temperature to prevent greater than second degree burns; and the realization of safe levels (i.e. levels up to which personnel can continue to carry out their duties) of overpressure, acid gas, oxygen and concentration of fire extinguishing agent within the vehicle.
A known apparatus for fire extinguishing in such circumstances comprises a generally cylindrical canister which contains a fire extinguishing agent which is pressurized by a gas such as nitrogen. The fire extinguishant agent must be applied rapidly. The outlet for the extinguishant from the canister is typically positioned at the base of the cylinder. A high rate discharge (HRD) valve is operated to allow the discharge of the extinguishing agent. The opening of the valve allows the nitrogen to expand, pushing the extinguishant between it and the valve out through the valve. The orientation of the canister and the location of the outlet in the cylinder allow a high proportion of the extinguishing agent to be discharged rapidly (because the extinguishing agent will be pushed out of the outlet by the nitrogen adjacent the extinguishing agent).
Existing HRD valves, following an actuation, are normally re-furbished away from the vehicle prior to re-use. In certain field conditions this causes logistical and cost issues as both the return of used suppressors and the supply of new or re-furbished hardware to the vehicle is required. In an attempt to minimize this inconvenience, a new design of the HRD valve is being disclosed that can, if required, be disposed of rather than re-furbished. The proposed modified valve may incorporate some common features to the existing valve such as outlet and pressure gauge locations but maintain system efficacy against the fire/explosion challenges.